


Accepting

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n has had enough of Dean constantly leaving.





	Accepting

Dean had gone off with John again. 

Y/n was sick of it. 

Sick of Dean coming and going as he pleased. 

Sick of being told not to worry and to just wait for him. 

Why the hell should he? 

If Dean wasn’t going to be bothered to put any effort into maintaining this relationship, y/n wouldn’t either. 

Not anymore.

> _“Hey, Dean. Ummm-I have no idea where you are now, but I just wanted to say, I don’t think you should come back. You come and go. You haven’t even told John about us, and we’ve been dating for over a year. For all I know, you have other people all over the country you sleep with. But, I’m sick of it. Sick of worrying about whether you’re still alive. Sick of going out alone after you leave. Sick of not being able to tell anyone about us. I’m just sick of it. So, just don’t come back. Sorry I had to do this over voicemail, but it’s for the best. Oh, and lose my number”._

Y/n knew he sounded harsh. 

But he needed to do this. 

For himself. 

He was losing a piece of his heart each time Dean left. 

Each time Dean put some random person’s life ahead of his own relationship. 

Y/n scolded himself for being so bitter. 

Dean was saving lives. 

Helping families. 

He should’ve been willing to wait for Dean, to accept what he could get. 

But for once, y/n would be selfish. 

He deserved happiness. 

If Dean was unwilling to give himself to y/n, then he would have to find someone else. Someone who would make sure he was happy.

A few days had passed. 

Y/n felt empty, knowing his relationship had ended. 

But this was the way it had to be. 

Frantic knocks on the door brought y/n out of his wallowing thoughts.

“Hold on! I’m coming!” he shouted from the kitchen, before making his way to the door. 

Opening them, he was faced with the beautiful green eyes he loved to stare into, completely red and puffy, tired and droopy.

“Dean? Wh-what are you doing here? I-I, I asked you not to come back”, he said, steeling himself, knowing he’d cave in otherwise.

“Please, don’t do this. I came as soon as I listened to the message. Don’t leave me”, Dean whispered, his voice breaking and tears beginning to run down his face. 

He couldn’t handle the thought of not having y/n in his life.

His mother had left him when he was four.

He didn’t have a father. 

Not really. 

He loved John and he knew John loved him.

But that’s not what a father was meant to be like.

He had to take care of Sammy since he was four. 

Dean never had someone for him. 

Someone to take care of him. 

Someone who would make him a priority. 

Then he met y/n.

For the past year, y/n had become his saving grace. 

The thing that kept him going. 

His happiness. 

He couldn’t even think about never seeing him again without feeling the urge to vomit, his stomach churning and his heart aching.

“I need you, baby”.

Dean pushed into the house, the door still wide open, as y/n was backed away until his feet hit the bottom step. 

“Please, don’t leave me. I love you so much”. 

Dean fell to his knees, latching his arms around y/n’s thighs, his face buried in the man’s stomach as his tears soaked y/n’s shirt.

“What the hell is going on?” a voice boomed from the front door. 

Y/n snapped his head up, Dean turning his own, to see John stood there, a confused and pissed look on his face.

“D-dad? What are you doing here?” Dean asked, getting up off the floor and wiping his face as best he could.

“What am I doing here? You leave in the middle of the night when we’re on a case, and you expect me to sit and do nothing. Get back in the car. We’re leaving. Now!”

John didn’t think to ask who the man was. 

He could tell from the way Dean was holding him, the way Dean looked at him. 

They weren’t friends. 

They were something more. 

Dean looked at him the way John used to look at Mary.

“No. **_I’m done being told what to do_** ”.

John stared at Dean in shock, rage in his eyes. 

Y/n looked at Dean, annoyed and also terrified.

“What are you doing?” he hissed.

“Boy, if you don’t get back into that car and drive back to the motel now…” he trailed off, not saying much, the threat being enough to y/n, who attempted to apologise and push Dean out.

Dean shrugged y/n off, deciding enough was enough.

“No, dad. I’m not going back. I get why you raised me and Sammy this way. I do. But we killed Azazel. We got the revenge you raised us on. Now it’s done. I’m not doing it anymore. You can spend the rest of your life hunting the monsters down, but I refuse. I want a happy ending. And I’m gonna damn sure keep it once I get it. So I’m done. I’m done hunting. I’m done driving around hours to stay in shitty motels like I have been for over 30 years. I’m done”.

John had no clue what to say to this. 

Dean had always been the one to fall in line. 

The one who always listened and did what he was told. 

Sam was the one that left to Stanford. He was the one who ended up married. 

Not Dean. 

John never thought he would do this.

But looking at his son, he realized he needed to let Dean have his happiness. 

Mary wouldn’t have wanted her kids raised like this. 

She would have wanted Dean to get happiness if he could. 

So John decided he’d do the right thing.

He turned to y/n, who was absolutely terrified, having heard about the man from Dean. 

He held his hand out and smiled at the man. 

Y/n looked confused, looking to Dean, who smiled and nodded his head, before taking John’s hand in a firm shake.

“Nice to meet you, son. I’m John Winchester. Who might you be?”

“U-uh, I-I’m-I’m y/n y/l/n, sir”, he said, his voice shaking.

“Good to meet you, y/n. But call me John”.

They sat and spoke, talking about meeting, John telling y/n about Mary and Sam. 

Dean had no idea what had gotten into his dad. 

He expected John to lose it. 

Dean was retiring from hunting. For a relationship. With another man. 

He was expecting punches to be thrown. 

But somehow, John accepted it all.

He knew after decades of being miserable, Dean deserved someone for himself. 

So he would let this happen. 

He would do his best to protect his family, but at the same time, he’d keep them out of hunting. 

Sammy had managed it. 

Now it was time for Dean to do it.

As y/n and Dean waved John off before heading back into the house, John smiled. 

One of those rare, real John Winchester smiles, which had been scarce since Mary died. 

Driving back to Maine to get this hunt done with, John thought he might just visit Kate and Adam. 

If Dean and Sam could be happy, he knew Mary would want the same for him. 


End file.
